Electronic eyewear viewing devices in the prior art tend to be much larger or bulkier than conventional corrective eyeglasses. Users wearing electronic eyewear having a display module with a microdisplay, can view images generated by the microdisplay. However, since different users have different head and eye dimensions, a fixed display module does not always provide optimum viewing for some users.